


1+1+1

by imaloser74



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, OT3, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Smut, kinda angsty not gonna lie, more like lovers to partners, yuta worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: It wasn't always like this. In school Yuta used to control himself, as well as his first few years as a trainee. But after a while living in a dorm of hot guys got to him. It's ok though, Ten could relate.





	1+1+1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Yuta stan trying to give u that content™

It wasn't always like this. In school he used to control himself, as well as his first few years as a trainee. But after a while living in a dorm of hot guys got to him. It's ok though, Ten could relate.   
So what if they fooled around with the other members, it was all in good fun. The other guys has no problem with it, I mean who in their right mind would turn down Ten’s mouth?   
Ten was a kinky fucker, that wasn't even just Yuta’s opinion, seriously just ask Johnny. Yuta however was more discreet about the things he liked, only his frequent lovers knew all of them.   
Yuta was submissive, just like Ten. That may be the reason the two had never gone past second base but that was irrelevant.   
He and Taeil had a thing for a while but they grew apart in that aspect, both liking their friendship more than anything else.  
Really the only members he didn't mess around with were the underage ones, although he and Mark did make out a few times.   
Hansol was dominant but not like Johnny was. He didn't get as intense and had a comforting presence about him. It was like you could trust him immediately that he would keep you safe.   
Taeyong was more dominant than Hansol but less so than Johnny. He could get intense but had a certain softness to him that drew Yuta in again and again. Not that he didn't go back to other members, of course he did, he just chose to have favorites. His favorites being Hansol and Taeyong but Yuta didn't know if they realized that yet; they had been getting closer these past few weeks and Yuta had drifted from them a bit.   
Yuta had only been with Johnny once but it wasn't something he was going to forget anytime soon. It was before Johnny and Ten had became official- as official as idols could get anyways. In bed Johnny was the most dominant out of the members and could easily get you to beg if he wanted.   
The more Yuta thought about it the more he envied Ten, Johnny was just that good. Yuta wasn't about to dwell on that though as he saw how happy the couple was.  
Either way he wasn't missing out on much, he still had Hansol and Taeyong; sometimes Sicheng although he and the younger usually just cuddled and kissed. Yuta was very protective over him since he was once in his situation, not yet fluent in Korean and away from home. He felt the responsibility to take care of the younger though because of his short training period and inability to communicate fully.   
Anyways it wasn't like he missed Ten or anything. No of course not, and he most certainly did not miss the times they had “hoeing around together”, as Taeil called it. Yuta couldn't be bothered to fight him on that, truthfully it wasn't wrong up until now.   
Honestly Yuta didn't know what to do, he could continue doing the same things just without Ten but it wouldn't be the same. It was if he had lost a partner in crime, except that they were sucking dick and being fucked instead of robbing banks.  
He felt as though he shouldn't continue, that he should also stay with one person for a while and maybe make things official like Ten and Johnny had. To Yuta that sounded unrealistic, how could he stay with just one person when he felt for more?   
Yuta needed some air, all the thinking and his air conditioner being broken had made the room stuffy.   
He walked into the living room, not expecting to see anyone there at this time of night, but there Hansol sat.  
He looked up from his book, smiling and patting the seat next to him. “Couldn't sleep?” He guessed, knowing the Japanese man all too well. “You've been avoiding us, me and Taeyong. Talk to me, is everything ok?”  
Yuta sat down with a huff, giving in to confide in his ..friend? Lover? Yuta couldn't keep track.   
Yuta looked down, his hands fiddling together in his lap as he began to speak. “I was thinking about Ten and Johnny, how they are together now… and how I'm ...alone now. I just feel torn because I want what he has, I really do… he seems so happy, but I also don't want to stop what I have with you guys...” He trailed off, looking up at Hansol once more.   
Hansol put down his book and faced the younger. “You think too much.” He said, kissing Yuta on the forehead lightly. “Come on, follow me.”  
Hansol stood up and taking Yuta’s hand, he lead the younger to his and Taeyong’s room. (The two had become roommates ever since their latest comeback.)  
Eyes wide, Yuta stepped inside their room, Hansol shutting the door behind them and Taeyong looking up from his phone. The room was different from the last time the Japanese man was inside, the beds that were separate before were now pushed together.   
Yuta looked between the two men, putting things together and dreading the talk to come.   
“Yuta we-” Taeyong’s voice started, being cut off by the latter’s right after.   
Yuta’s voice shook and he realized why immediately but it was already too late.   
“No no I get it, I'm sorry. I'll just go now.”  
He headed to the door but was pulled back by Hansol quickly. Taeyong, who looked somewhat startled by Yuta’s actions, got off the bed and stood in front of him. Taking his hands while Hansol held his waist from behind he started talking once more. “Yuta, baby, I was going to say that we wanted to talk about us. As in all of us but that can wait for a moment. Are you alright?”  
Yuta nodded sadly, still waiting for the heartbreak. Taeyong continued, “Don't look like that, you don't even know what I’m gonna say… Hansol and I were talking and the subject of you came up.”  
“Almost of our conversations end up about you anyways.” Hansol butted in.   
Taeyong laughed and nodded as Yuta blushed, confused as ever.   
“Let me cut to the chase, we like you. Spending time with you, kissing you, fucking you… yeah we really like that.”   
A pointed look from Hansol got Taeyong back to the topic on hand. “Anyways we just really want to stay doing what we do... and more. We know you distanced yourself from us but we don't know why. We've missed you.”  
Hansol nodded, running his hand up and down alone Yuta’s side, easily comforting the emotional man. He was close to crying from Taeyong’s words alone, even more so when Hansol continued it.   
“What you said before reaffirmed my suspicion about all of us. We just work together and I want it to stay that way… you don't have to give an answer right away but we really want you to stay with us and, if you're up to it, dating us.”  
Yuta was at a loss, in his worry about settling down to be just like Ten he had missed such obvious signs. He opened his arms, signaling Taeyong he wanted a hug, Hansol already gripping his waist.   
“I'm sorry, I- I thought you didn't want me anymore.” That was as much he could get out before hiding his face in Taeyong’s shirt while starting to cry.   
Taeyong and Hansol's eyes met, a quick conversation running through them. Taeyong nodded and let Yuta go, Hansol picking him up bridal style the next second.   
He brought him to the bed, Taeyong already under the covers, holding his arms out to have Yuta passed to him. They got settled, Hansol joining his cuddling lovers. Yuta, now being soothed on both sides by Taeyong and Hansol, slowly stopped crying and let himself be cuddled to sleep. 

♡♡♡

Waking up warm with arms around him Yuta stilled. Looking from side to side at the two other men he silently tried to slip out of their grasp, arms tightening when he did. Taeyong groggily opened his eyes and pulled Yuta closer, placing a kiss on his neck as he nuzzled his face there. Missing the comforting warmth, Hansol woke up and moved closer. “Mmmm don't leave.”   
Yuta’s face flushed, his lovers were always affectionate but this was new. He had always pushed away his feelings, settling for hooking up instead. The conversation from the night before reappeared in his mind and he smiled, realizing he could have both of them and be happy. “I won't.” He mumbled back to Hansol, kissing Taeyong’s cheek and then turning to do the same for Hansol.   
“Awwwww our little prince finally loves us.” Taeyong cooed, straddling Yuta and kissing him all over until he had successfully made him a giggling mess. A huge grin spread across Hansol’s face at the adorable exchange. “Does this mean it's a yes?” He asked hopefully, taking Yuta’s hand.   
Yuta nodded and was promptly attacked with kisses by the both of them. 

“Beat that Ten.” Yuta mumbled, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> That was too short in my opinion i'm sry  
> I was thinking of making this a series with like past relationships and future ot3 shit (mainly smut but I could write the yuta/taeil thing)  
> comment if that sounds good cuz I'd be down to write it :)  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
